Hibi, Nibi, & Ryu
by Lost My Music
Summary: When Naruto and Shikamaru were sent on a mission by the Fifth Hokage, the last thing they were expecting was to track down three young women with a mysterious connection to the Leaf Village and one, in particular, with Orochimaru. Note: Fancharacters


* * *

  


**Author's Notes & Disclaimer:** To start off, I, in no way, own any of the Naruto characters. I do, however, own my fancharacters: Tsuki, Sumi, & Keiko Kagami. Now, I'm not particularly satisfied with how this first chapter turned out, since the mission, especially was fairly short and lacking in detail. However, I hope to improve as I continue. Regardless, hope you enjoy!

Concerning the title: "Hibi" means Snake, "Nibi" is to be announced ( Unless, of course, you already know what it is) and "Ryu" means Dragon.

In addition: My reference to Nii Yugito is yet to be described. Nii is a character mentioned in the mangas.

* * *

Naruto gazed blankly at the village he known for all his life, Konohagakure. The wind blew lightly through the trees. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all that had happened. His thoughts wandered freely, while his promise to Sakura echoed in the back of his head. I will bring Sasuke back… That's a promise.

"Nice view." Footsteps echoed behind him. Shikamaru walked over and stood beside him, watching the village from the cliff they stood upon.

Naruto whined. "What're you doing here? This was supposed to be my secret spot!"

"A cliff that overlooks the village?" Shikamaru replied. He yawned. "You can see this spot from the roof of the Hokage's building. Speaking of which, she wanted me to come get you. Looks like we're on a mission together."

"What?!" Naruto jumped. "A mission? All right! What're we waiting for! Let's go!" He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and ran as fast as he could.

"H-Hey!" Shikamaru yelled as he was pulled away. "You're such a troublesome guy…"

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled halfway to the Hokage's office. He threw the door open, hardly able to contain his excitement. Tsunade sat waiting for them. Shikamaru took a moment to catch his breath.

Shizune frowned. "Lady Tsunade?"

"In a second," Tsunade said. "Naruto. Shikamaru."

They both stood still and straight, awaiting her command.

"As you probably know, I need the two of you for a mission. Your client is over there." Tsunade pointed at a chair to the left. Sitting there was a young girl with bright green eyes. Her hair was tied up sloppily, but was still kept away from her face. She was a lot younger than the Leaf Village's past clients, but she was rather pretty.

She looked at the two ninja shyly, swinging her legs back and forth in a manner representing that of a little girl's.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto. Shikamaru. This is Keiko Kagami. She's from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Well, something like that."

Keiko stood up and bowed, acknowledging them.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto cheerfully announced, outstretching his hand.

Keiko stared at it, and nodded approvingly, not seeming to want to shake his hand.

"Naruto, you're probably scaring her." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Keiko nodded, and looked at Tsunade.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get on with the mission." Tsunade folded her hands impatiently. "You two, along with Keiko, are to find two ninja. Keiko will explain all the details along the way. Now, you don't have much time. They've probably already covered a lot of ground. So, I suggest you hurry."

They left the room and rushed out the gates of Konoha. They jumped from tree to tree at an incredible speed.

All of a sudden, Keiko's shyness faded. She was smiling much more confidently than before.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Naruto asked, growing suspicious. He never did receive an answer except for a tiny smile.

"We're going to stop for lunch," Shikamaru called out from the front.

They stopped to rest in a small forest clearing. Keiko stared nervously at the food that was laid out.

"What's the matter?" Naruto questioned, taking his box. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I…" Keiko shook her head. "No, please go ahead."

"You're weird. Is it one of those diet things that you girls do?" Naruto took a mouthful from his bento box. "It's pretty silly if you ask me."

"Naruto, don't talk like that. She's our client." Shikamaru yawned and laid back sleepily. "Man… Having to wake up early… is such a drag…"

Keiko stared. Shikamaru noticed this and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah- nothing," Keiko replied. "It's just…"

"Hey, about the ninja we're looking for…" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, of course." Keiko took in a deep breath. "They're probably not far from here. But, if we do find them, all I ask is that you please leave me to try and reason with them."

"Can you fight? You look pretty weak to me…" Naruto's blabbing earned him a punch in the face.

"You're rude! Um… Sorry… Sometimes, I can't control myself." Her nervousness returned, and she fiddled with her thumbs. "I-I can fight. I may not look like much, but I'm a ninja just like you, see?" She reached into the pouch she was carrying and pulled out a Leaf Village headband.

"You're from Konoha!" Naruto pointed out, rubbing his swelling cheek. "Why'd you ask for help if you-"

"Naruto. Let her talk. I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this," Shikamaru interrupted. "The only thing I don't get is why the Fifth said you were from the Sand Village."

"Yes, well, no," Keiko replied. "Please, don't let this sort of thing concern you. Everything will be clear after we find those two ninja."

"Hey, there's smoke over that way." Shikamaru took notice of black smoke coming from the eastern side of the forest. Blue flames rose up from the area.

Keiko whispered something that Naruto could just barely catch. "We need to hurry!" she screamed.

_Hold on, Tsuki… Don't get yourself killed, please. Anything but that…_

* * *

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Don't try to change my mind!"

Kunai knives flew from place to place, lodging themselves in trees. Explosive tags went off, leaving trails of smoke here and there. The two ninja were going all out against each other.

"Stop acting childish! This is what we have to do! We can't just leave Keiko out there…"

"Leave her out of this! This is _my _problem! Not hers, not anyone else's!"

"Why can't you just grow up?" The blue cloaked ninja managed to hit the one in a red cloak, only to find it was a substitution jutsu.

"Leave me alone!" A voice yelled from the beneath the red cloak.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. "Naruto! Get the other one!" The first ninja was held fast. They wore a dark blue cloak, embroidered with gold designs.

The red cloaked ninja escaped, covered by all the confusion.

The blue ninja struggled to move. Shikamaru seemed to be having a hard time.

"It's pointless," Shikamaru announced, regaining control over his jutsu.

"We'll see," the ninja replied. "Ryu Mirror Technique!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't feel any control over his arms and legs. "This is… It's my Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Naruto flew in from the side, knocking the ninja off balance. Soon, he too was held by Shikamaru's jutsu. "Shikamaru! What are you doing?"

"Don't be an idiot!" Shikamaru replied. "It's not me!"

Keiko formed a hand sign. Shikamaru and Naruto were freed from the jutsu.

"Go after the other one!" Shikamaru ordered. "I can handle this one."

Naruto nodded and dashed off, taking the ninja's cloak with him. Shikamaru frowned. He refused to believe that his opponent was a woman. Again.

The woman grabbed and held Keiko in a headlock with her right arm. Her left held a kunai knife.

Suddenly, the ninja felt a pressure against her throat. Keiko was freed from her grasp.

"Wh-what is this?" The woman asked. Her hands flew to her throat trying to stop whatever was choking her.

"My technique," Shikamaru replied. His shadow tightened its grip.

"Shikamaru," Keiko muttered. "Please, let her go."

Shikamaru released his jutsu reluctantly. The woman could barely stand. She quickly threw a kunai, piercing Shikamaru's shoulder.

"How troublesome…" He fell to his knees, from the minor injury, but mostly from having used up quite a bit of chakra.

"Tsuki, you bully!" Keiko screamed. She ran up and tackled the woman. "You hurt him! Heal him, now!"

The woman stood up. She unwillingly walked over and placed a hand where she had hit Shikamaru. In a flash of green energy, Shikamaru's wound was healed. Keiko helped him up. The woman named Tsuki folded her arms and stepped back stubbornly. She flipped her long, wavy black hair and readjusted her thin, rose-colored glasses meant for style rather than function.

"Humph. Keiko, who is he?" Tsuki asked irritably.

"His name is Shikamaru. He's a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. I went there to get help with finding you and…" Keiko began.

"Sumi!" Tsuki finished. "Why did you stop me? The only way to get her to think is by force!"

Shikamaru could barely figure out what was going on based on the current conversation. Tsuki seemed to understand that much.

"Konoha ninja, huh? You've got a pretty impressive technique. I would've killed you had I not known who you were. I'm Tsuki Kagami, the oldest of the three Kagami sisters."

"We were looking for your sisters?" Shikamaru realized.

Keiko nodded and paced back and forth nervously, her hands held behind her back. "Tsuki may be the oldest and strongest, but Sumi… Sumi holds a whole other definition of dangerous. I'm afraid of what might happen if we don't get to her in time…"

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, chasing after the red cloak.

"Leave me alone!" A female voice yelled from beneath the cloak.

"So, you're a girl?" Naruto asked, catching up. "Well, slow down, will ya, Lady?"

They were both cut off by a smokescreen. Naruto blinked, trying to see past the smoke. On the ground was the cloak of the one he had been pursuing.

Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's assistant, stood before him, holding a kunai to the girl's neck. His other hand held her back by her long black hair. He smirked, his glasses reflecting the sunlight.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled angrily. He was overwhelmed by the sudden change of events and swayed slightly as he stood. "Why are you here? Is this some kind of joke, you coming out here when Konoha's marked you as one of its enemies?"

"Ah, Naruto," Kabuto replied calmly. "I wasn't expecting _you_ to be here, but this is a good chance for me to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto summoned a shadow clone and rushed in with Rasengan, not thinking about what he was doing.

"Idiot!" Kabuto's captive yelled.

Kabuto just barely dodged the ball of massive energy. Naruto felt a light tap on his chest, and suddenly fell to the ground, unable to move.

Kabuto chuckled, and whispered something into the girl's ear. She shuddered with disgust and punched him. Kabuto dropped his kunai, and wiped his bleeding nose. The girl escaped and stood a fair distance away from him, ready for any sudden attack.

Naruto only managed to crawl a few inches forward. Even the slightest movement sent a sharp pain throughout his body. "Where's… Sasuke?!"

"I see you're still chasing the same unobtainable goal." Kabuto laughed. "Sasuke _willingly_ went to Orochimaru. What makes you think a pest like you could possibly change his mind?"

"Sasuke?" The girl repeated. "Kabuto, this boy knows the Uchiha child?"

Naruto cringed. Now even speaking was painful. His vision was blurry, but he could have sworn he saw a sparks of blue. Suddenly, everything was black. He couldn't feel his body. His mind was spinning with memories of his teammates. _Sakura… Sasuke…_He was floating in midair, in a pitch black place that was seemingly endless. Suddenly, he heard a noise. _Thump. Thump._ He could hear his heart beating. _Thump. Thump. _His memories shattered like broken glass and he opened his eyes. He could see a bright light, blurring his vision.

He felt himself coming back to reality. Something softly grazed his lips, and energy flowed through him like never before. He sprung to life, and his vision cleared in an instant.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked. "Something… Sakura?" He turned, and saw the girl furiously wiping her mouth. She looked at him, her face flushed, with bright green eyes. Her long black hair was tied back by a red ribbon. She bore a strong resemblance to Keiko.

"Sorry, I'm not Sakura," the girl sighed. "My name is Sumi Kagami."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto replied. "I'm guessing you're related to Keiko?"

"Yes," Sumi admitted. "Forgive me, for causing you so much trouble, Naruto." Her face was completely expressionless. It didn't even seem like she honestly meant what she was saying.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, trying to find a comfortable way to lay down without hurting himself. "Say, Sumi. Why'd you just kiss me?" His face reddened, suddenly realizing the awkwardness of his question.

"I was trying to save you. Not a very pleasant way to meet a person," she replied. She hesitated, showing the slightest feeling of embarrassment. "Believe it or not, it's an ability called the Healer's Kiss. It was copied by the Kagami clan, from the Daigin clan, though there aren't any surviving members. So, technically speaking, the Kagami clan is the only one that knows of this secret."

"Wow," Naruto answered. "That's cool and all, but wouldn't medical jutsu be a whole lot easier?"

"I suppose," Sumi said quietly. "But your condition had to be healed right away. Rushing in so recklessly wasn't a very smart choice."

"Hey, one more question," Naruto replied. "Why was Kabuto after you? And how'd you know about Sasuke? Are you working with Orochimaru?"

"I believe you only said 'one more question'. That was three," Sumi answered. "But that sort of thing is my own issue. Don't worry, though. By no means would I ever work side by side with Orochimaru."

"Sumi!" Keiko exclaimed. She ran over to hug her sister, tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you're all right! Why were you running from Tsuki? Did something happen?"

Sumi cast a quick glance at Tsuki. "Just a small conflict. Please, don't worry yourself with me."

"See, Keiko? I told you she's all right," Tsuki interrupted irritably. She abruptly handed Sumi something. Sumi unwrapped the item and tied a headband around her head. The symbol of the Leaf Village flashed in the sunlight.

"So I guess this means this mission was a success?" Shikamaru shrugged, still not completely getting it.

* * *

"Good work." Tsunade nodded. "You've managed to retrieved all three of the Kagami sisters. Your mission was a success."

"Hey now, Tsunade." Tsuki grinned. "You said that like we're _things_ that are just going to disappear. Believe it or not, we're probably going to be here awhile."

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto interrupted. "I'm still confused about this whole thing."

"Sumi, Tsuki and I have been separated since we were little. Just a week ago, we were reunited, just as it had been planned by our parents," Keiko explained. "Our parents were travelers, but Konoha was always their true home. Our mother died shortly after I was born. Afterwards, our father separated us, leaving us to the care of different villages, in order to protect us. From what, we're not sure. But we all followed the path of the ninja. I was raised in the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"And I grew up in the Village Hidden in the Mist," Tsuki continued.

"And I, in the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Sumi finished.

Naruto nodded, finally understanding. "Still, what was the whole chase about?"

Tsuki looked at Sumi. Sumi sighed, not wanting to explain anything. It took a while for her to finally say, "Family matters. Now, please excuse me. I want to take a look around."

"Not so fast." Tsunade stopped her. "It's dangerous to travel alone when evening's on its way, especially in a place you're not entirely familiar with. I'll have a fellow Chuunin show you our lovely village."

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course… It's got to be me. There's no other Chuunin available."

"Very good, Shikamaru," Tsunade approved. "You're finally getting the hang of things. Naruto, please escort Keiko around the area."

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Tsuki, would you like an escort?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I have someone I've been waiting to see for years. Do you, maybe, know where he is, Tsunade-sensei?" Tsuki questioned innocently. She leaned on Tsunade's desk.

"He's on a mission right now, but he should be back soon, if you're willing to wait," Tsunade replied.

"Sensei?" Naruto repeated.

"Hey, can we go? I'm getting bored!" Keiko complained. "I know how to get through the gate and to here, but I almost got lost on the way."

"Sure," Naruto responded. They left.

"Guess we'd better go, then," Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"I find it surprising that there aren't many Chuunin," Sumi commented. "This is a lovely village, fairly large as well. Well, compared to my own."

"Just what exactly are you and your sisters doing here?" Shikamaru questioned. "I understand how you're all connected to this village, but why'd you just so suddenly decide to come here?"

"Shikamaru Nara…" Sumi murmured. "I didn't think that you of all people would ask so many questions. It's bothersome, to be honest. I don't give away information to people I just barely know, regardless of the resemblance…"

"Resemblance?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes," Sumi replied. "You look like someone I've met before. Though I doubt it possible that you are him, there's still a small possibility. But that sort of thing, again, is personal information."

"Resemblance, huh?" Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Well, I guess you won't answer any of my questions. How troublesome…"

"Does this… bother you?"

Shikamaru opened one eye. She seemed slightly upset, the first emotion he'd seen from her. Sumi took notice of her visible emotions and shook her head, trying to forget her feelings.

"All women are the same," Shikamaru commented. "They all over-exaggerate their emotions. It's such a drag… But it's like you don't want to show any emotion at all."

"It's burdensome to show emotion. That means people will worry about you if you're upset, or wonder if you're happy. If I show even the slightest emotion, it'll completely give away my weaknesses," Sumi explained.

"To be calm in a bad situation is one thing, but to feel nothing at all is pretty troublesome," Shikamaru answered. "Won't that just make it even more obvious? Besides, people might avoid you if you don't show them any emotion."

Sumi stopped walking. "I… never thought about it that way…"

Shikamaru turned around to see why she had stopped.

"Then I'll try to show more emotion. Like now… Is it 'troublesome' to ask if we can stop to eat?" She pointed at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "I haven't eaten such a long time…"

* * *

"So, Tsunade-sama," Tsuki began, examining her nails. "Hokage… I couldn't expect any better from you. Impressive, Sensei." She sat on Tsunade's desk, admiring her office.

"Tsuki," Tsunade said softly. "Is it really all right for you and your sisters to stay? I don't mind at all, but I'm worried…"

Tsuki opened her mouth to speak. There was a knock on the door, and Kakashi entered the room at Tsunade's calling.

"The mission you had for me was successfully completed. I-" Kakashi was cut off as glanced in Tsuki's direction. _Could it be…?_

"Hello, Ka-ka-shi," Tsuki syllabified. She laughed. "Long time, no see."

He stepped back, not knowing what to do or how to react. His memories flashed images of the little girl who used to follow him around all over the place while she was in Konoha with her parents. Against his will.

"Ah- Tsuki," Kakashi began. "It _has_ been a long time. Nice to… see you again."

"Kakashi," Tsunade interrupted. "Since you're already acquainted, I want you to take Tsuki and her sisters to the Kagami household. Actually, I'm not too sure about the condition it's in, but when you get there, it should at least look decent. I've sent people to clean it up for you."

"You hear that, Kakashi?" Tsuki said excitedly. "Just like old times. Let's go! Thanks Tsunade-Sama!" She grabbed the terrified Kakashi by the wrist and dragged him out of the building, without a clue as to where she was going.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I don't have to keep her company."

* * *

"Naruto," Keiko began. "Why are you so excited?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around. "I'm just glad that Granny Tsunade finally gave me something to do, that's all. It's actually great that there's going to be more ninja here to help us out. We're pretty desperate for help, especially now that Orochimaru's a huge threat…"

"Orochimaru…" Keiko repeated.

"I'm training so I can become stronger and bring back the person he took away from me!" Naruto replied.

Keiko clenched her fists. "I hate him… I hate him more than anything in this world, and I'd give anything for him to just die."

"I completely understand how you're feeling right now," Naruto agreed. "But no matter how much I want to do something right now, I haven't been able to. He took my friend from me, and I'm ready to give anything to get him back."

"You're so confident," Keiko replied weakly. Her determination and upbeat personality completely faded. "He took something precious from me too. But I can't even remember what it was…" She sighed. "Ah, but let's not worry about this right now. It's too early to do anything anyway."

* * *

Sumi took a mouthful of ramen satisfactorily, her hunger completely satisfied. "Wow… It's so good!" She stopped to glance at Shikamaru, who was staring. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. He didn't know whether or not to be frightened by her massive appetite.

"I guess I owe you a thanks," Sumi said, finishing up her ramen. "So, I'll answer your question. When my sisters and I were reunited, the first thing we were to do was report to Konoha as our parents had wanted it. Tsuki wanted me to leave behind all that I had worked for…"

"So, basically, you threw a tantrum?" Shikamaru guessed.

"That's putting it bluntly…" Sumi commented. "But, yes." She sat up and reached into her pocket for money.

Shikamaru dropped a few coins on the counter before she could. The chef thanked them and they set out.

"I'm perfectly capable of paying for myself," Sumi said irritably.

"You're welcome," Shikamaru replied, just as annoyed.

"Did you do that maybe because…" She mumbled something before coming to a conclusion. "Perhaps I've misjudged your innocence."

"Wha-?!" Shikamaru answered having heard what she said.

"Disgusting…" Sumi sighed. "All men are the same…"

"It's not like that," Shikamaru replied calmly. "And women are just as troublesome."

"Hey! Sumi!" Keiko came running after them. Naruto followed closely behind.

Keiko jumped up to give her sister a hug. She yawned sleepily and gazed at the darkened sky.

Sumi bent down and allowed Keiko to climb onto her back. Keiko giggled happily.

"I remember when you used to carry me on my back when we I was little," Keiko said quietly, ready to fall asleep.

Sumi smiled and carried her sister up a flight of stairs. Shikamaru guided them upward, but Naruto stood behind, staring. He never knew what it was like to have a family.

They continued to climb until they reached a small estate consisting of an estimated number of six rooms.

Tsuki stood waiting for them. Kakashi sat on the roof, reading his book. Apparently, he was trying to keep his distance.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and quickly put it away.

Keiko jumped down from Sumi's back and bowed, showing her respect toward the Jonin.

"Hello, Kakashi Hatake." Sumi did the same as Keiko. "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Sumi Kagami, and this is Keiko."

Keiko nodded shyly. Apparently she was very uncomfortable.

Kakashi's smiled beneath his mask. "I guess rumors were true. All three of the lovely Kagami sisters are here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How… kind." Sumi showed a bit of irritation in her voice.

Keiko realized what was going through Sumi's mind and couldn't help but giggle. Sumi always held a deep grudge for many men who judged her on appearance, and 'pervert' was the word that rushed through her mind at that very moment as it did many times before.

"I hope that these two weren't burdens to you," Kakashi said, pointing out Naruto and Shikamaru. "You can never be too careful."

"What?!" Shikamaru and Naruto yelled in unison.

Tsuki vanished and reappeared beside Kakashi, an irritated look on her face. Without hesitating, she slammed her fist against his head.

"I trust those two genin more than I trust you." Tsuki balanced his book on the tip of her index finger. He looked around, surprised that she managed to get a hold of it. "Jiraiya wrote this book? Figures. Oops." She let the book slip from her hand, obviously on purpose.

Kakashi dove for it, catching it right before it hit the ground. Tsuki chuckled, satisfied. "Don't get me wrong, Kakashi. I could never have anything against you. I just don't want you endangering my sisters, is all."

Sumi sighed, knowing the real reason. Tsuki's jealousy burned brighter than her alibi. The attention was focused on Sumi and Keiko, something Tsuki wasn't used to. Sumi folded her arms. "Time for bed. Keiko's exhausted. It was a long day."

"I guess you're right." Tsuki yawned. "We'll explore more later."

Sumi turned to Shikamaru and bowed as a sign of thanks. Her pride kept her from saying "thank you". However, Keiko happily thanked Naruto and bid him a good night.

"Have a good night," Sumi said, as she walked toward the Kagami estate. "We will see you in the morning."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "Guess it's time for you guys to get going too. Get plenty of rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"So we have to show them around more tomorrow?" Naruto guessed.

"Something like that," Kakashi replied. "I should warn you though. The Kagami family has always been known for being extremely prideful. Being the last three of the clan, and being women, don't be surprised if they're rather defensive."

"Last three?" Naruto repeated. "What happened to all the rest?"

"There are still some secrets the we don't know yet. Tomorrow, the Fifth arranged for their memories to be checked, so we can find out more about the situation. That's where you two come in. You're not just escorting them around the village. You're acting as bodyguards," Kakashi explained.

"Sounds like a lot of trouble…" Shikamaru responded almost immediately, remembering the situation earlier. The two oldest siblings were fighting over a family conflict with the intentions of killing each other.

"Shikamaru, the Hokage is having Neji help you out. Sumi may not be the oldest, but she events leading up to this have made her dangerous. She might even have the intention of running away, so you might need the help." Kakashi sighed. "As for you, Naruto. Sakura's going to assist you on this mission. Keiko's uncomfortable around men. Having Sakura around might help her feel more comfortable."

"All right!" Naruto said excitedly. He was finally on a mission with Sakura.

"Now, you can go." Kakashi motioned for them to leave.

"What about you?" Naruto questioned.

"I've been given a special request to keep watch," Kakashi replied.

Naruto shrugged. He and Shikamaru left together.

Kakashi averted his gaze to the roof. Tsunade sat there, gazing up at the almost full moon.

"I'm beginning to think you've told them too much, Kakashi," Tsunade said. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Forgive me," Kakashi responded. "I have a question, though. Just how dangerous do you think the middle child really is?"

"It's just a theory, but Kakashi, have you heard what happened in the Cloud Village, concerning Nii Yugito?"

* * *

Sumi sat by the window, gazing blankly up at the moon. How she loathed to be trapped, unable to break free from the dangerous mistakes she had made.

"It's almost full," she whispered to herself. She stretched out her hand and a tiny blue flame appeared. It flickered quietly in her palm. Sighing, she closed her hand and the fire disappeared. "When the moon is full. _It_ will come."


End file.
